


Bryan had no one to talk to...

by mikeyskies



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown (Band)
Genre: 20 year old Pete, Biphobia, Bisexual Pete Wentz, Flashback, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Denial, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: On a recent radio interview, Pete Wentz is given the chance to talk about his recent marriage to Gabe Saporta and reminisce on his past.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bryan had no one to talk to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowlives/gifts).



> basically Pete uses the "Through Being Cool" album art as soft porn  
> The story takes place around 2013 and the flashback is in the winter of 2000. I know this is really short but I had the idea randomly and a friend wanted it so thanks :)  
> And here's a link to the album art if you're not familiar with it  
> https://stitchesandgrooves.files.wordpress.com/2020/03/saves-the-day-through-being-cool-tbc-20-booklet-pgs.-5-6.jpg

"So, Pete, you just got married, right?"  
  
Pete adjusted his headphones, grinning into the headset. "Yeah, thanks for asking, Gabe and I got married last month, small ceremony, just family and stuff. Really simple, our parents are both pretty religious so we had two ceremonies actually, one for each of them."  
  
The talk show host nodded, seeming to smile. "Can you tell us a little more about that?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Gabe's Jewish, so his parents wanted like a rabbi there and stuff, but my mom would kick my ass if we didn't have a catholic ceremony so we just did two weddings. Everyone was there for both, we just wanted to do what was right for us, you know?" He kicked his legs under the desk, fiddling with the ring on his finger.  
  
"So, how long had you two been together before this?"  
  
"We met around 2002-2003, but we were never like, a thing until a year or so ago."  
  
"And when you first got together, did you like, know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
The host laughed. "You know. Know he was the one for you?"  
  
Pete chuckled, shaking his head. "Known he's the one? I've always known."  
  
\---  
  
"This it? Just the one album?" The record shop clerk looked at him like he was crazy. "Not to like, turn you away or anything, like Clarity's a great album, but you sure you just want this one?"  
  
Pete scuffed his shoes along the grip tape along the edge of the mats at the front of the store. Fuckin' Chicago winter. "Yeah man. I know. I just lost my copy, I need a new one."  
  
"You buy the first one here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The kid at the register sighed. "Shit man, I feel bad making you pay full price for something you already got-"  
  
"I told you dude. I lost it. No big deal." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here's what I'll do. I'll throw in one of our new shipments in for free if you recommend it to a friend if you like it, 'kay? Just came in from Jersey."  
  
"Jersey?" Pete knew the scene kicked ass in Jersey. "You know where?"  
  
"Uh..." The kid turned over the CD. "Skillman. Why?"  
  
"I wanna play there some day." Pete didn't know shit about New Jersey geography. Just that it wasn't there.  
  
"Alright man just... you know? Remember me when you do." He smiled, throwing the CDs into the bag and sliding it over to Pete in exchange for the $10.  
  
"Keep the change," He sighed, already halfway out the door by the time the clerk processed it. He shoved the fresh coating of snow off the windshield of his car, watching it fall from the roof as he slammed the door shut. The album the guy threw in was a cream album jacket with royal blue lettering displaying both the name of the band and the title of the album: "Saves the Day" and "'Through Being Cool'". The scene on the album cover was a bunch of kids at a party- what Pete wouldn't give to be at one of those Jersey parties, the networking and clout he'd get back home was unimaginable.  
  
He popped the CD into his player and started the long drive home back to Wilmette. The album was cool, a standard Jersey pop punk track, catchy riffs and clean vocals. He didn't get too much of a chance to hear the lyrics over the crunch of the snow, but he caught himself singing along to the chorus by the time he pulled into the driveway. He'd need to tell the guy at the register he made a good pick.  
  
Both of his parents cars were gone from the garage, which meant he had the house to himself as he slammed the door to his room and put the CD into his Discman, hooking it up to the speakers and diving into the record booklet.  
  
The booklet fell open to the middle spread, showcasing three people on a couch in a blue room. The two boys were wearing shirts the same grey blue color as the room and the girl was dressed in all black. She was hot- yes, _she_ was hot.  
  
He gulped, eyes locked on the way her hands laid over the neck of the boy in the corner, his long fingers gripping the back of the couch. Her legs were thrown over his thigh, his legs spread to hold her in his lap, leaning into the embrace. His soft pink lips were pressed against hers, just the slightest hint of razor irritation on his cheek, clean shaven face and sharp jawline to die for.  
  
Pete never had a shot with a guy like that, not with his hands on her body, wrapped around a girl he could never be.  
  
He grabbed his lotion, unable to think about anything other than how he was just dying to be her, the girl he held against the couch, spreading his legs for, entranced by the passion of the moment. He could barely process the music as he pulled down his jeans, double checking the log on the door.  
  
He didn't need to double check. After all, he was looking at _her_ after all, her dark hair pulled back, the way The boy's curved nose was pressed flat into her face. He must be pretty tall, she could fit on top of him easily. Pete wondered if he had ever taken a man before, or if he would be the first. He thought about taking those hips in his own hands and watching those pressed-shut eyes flutter as Pete took control of his body.  
  
He was looking at the girl on the album. He was in love with the girl on the album. His misdirected jealousy must fall on the beautiful boy with the baby blue button up and the thighs for miles and the girl in the place where Pete could only see himself.  
  
He finished with a tissue and shoved the album away on his shelf, making a note to tell his friends about the band next time anyone asked.  
  
\---  
  
"You've always known?" The interviewer chuckled. "Always is a pretty long time."  
  
"Since I first laid eyes on him," Pete smiled. "Whether he knows it or not."


End file.
